


The truth behind a bond

by thewinterangel



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, green and arno are not completely canon here, that ship is only hinted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest of the group, Ice, kept feeling weird sensations everytime something that involved Axe occured. </p>
<p>The revolution in Paris brings a lot of those sensations and emotions to him; it makes him wonder if there is something more than just the Brotherhood bond the boys share for one another. </p>
<p>But later on, the truth finally comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth behind a bond

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are clearly too few fics about Icecream and Axeman (c'mon people, they really had a moment in the trailer there), I have decided to write this, to spread this ship. Too bad they're just models in the trailer. 
> 
> Oh, and the boys' nicknames are basically Axe, Ice and Green. Arno is Arno, as usual.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is based off of the trailer itself (a bit changed though), and then after the Notre-Dame scene, I take the story my way. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chaos devoured Paris. Smoke everywhere, the smell of gun powder filling the air. Civilians held onto their hayforks and scythes with fear, knowing they're not properly equipped to fight the Templar. But they were large at numbers. Huge, as a matter of fact; the whole city of Paris rose up to their feet. The revolution was at its peak. The civilians, however, didn't know that they had someone else's support.

The Brotherhood.

Up high, on the highest roof before the wall, they stood and just observed. No words were spoken. Their eyes absorbed the sight of the Templar killing innocent people, unable to defend themselves with the lack of equipment. Arno frowned.

''Everyone knows the plan?'', he asked silently with his deep, rough voice, still observing the mob. Axe kept silent and locked his eyes on the helpless crowd, dying right under their feet. Ice nodded and clenched his fist. Green's answer was a tap on Ice's hand.

''Come on, let's stop wasting time.'', he said. He couldn't stand letting another second go by, there were so many people dying. It was crucial that they made a move now.

''Go.'', Arno said and leaped into the air like a raven, spreading him arms and gracefully landing in the middle of the mob. Others waited for Arno to go first. Not long after him, Green jumped over a window cap, landing on a ramp that was sticking out of the building itself. Ice was about to jump after Green, but right as he got prepared, he noticed Axe was still staring at the people below, not moving.

''Hey. Come on, we have a mission to get done.'', he put his hand on Axe's shoulder, pressing it quickly and then jumping off after Green, using the same graceful skill in jumping like his Brothers. Axe snapped out of it when he felt Ice's hand on his shoulder, took a deep breath and jumped after Arno, remembering that he has to stick to him in order to break through to the main courtyard.

All four of them fell inside the mob, pushing through them to reach the bridge between the courtyard and the raging civilians. Ice and Green sprinted directly to the bridge. The civilians watched them with awe, not understanding why they were running towards a vertical bridge. But they had a plan; both of them, with synchronicity, jumped - no, _flew_ towards the bridge top and as they crashed into it, they broke the chains holding the bridge up. The chains snapped and as they did, Green and Ice started crawling up the wall, aiming to reach the top of the wall, and enter the wall's rooms. The bridge fell down with a loud thump, allowing the mob to cross it. But that was not the only thing the bridge now allowed; the Templar were in clear sight to the people now. They had guns. And they were just waiting for the angry mob. Arno and Axe finally reached the top of the wall, now only a leap away from the ruthless Templars. As the mob started running, the guns made a synchronic sound, firing out bullets straight into the first row of the civilians. A big number of people fell down and crashed before the Templars' feet. Those were people who only wanted bigger rights and justice, people who did nothing wrong. Axe saw that bloodshed, and something in him snapped. His heart started beating faster, his breath became short, and his mucles tensed up. 

''We're going to have to jump over there and penetrate the main wall barricade, if we want to - Axe, you listening?'', Arno had his finger pointed at the opposite side of the wall, but Axe wasn't following. The fiftieth civilian dies in front of his eyes and he couldn't hold it anymore. A powerful growl came out of him as he grabbed his axe from his back, leaping into the mob full of rage and irritation.

''Axe, no!'', Arno's words were useless; Axe was already down there, hitting and slashing every Templar he got his hands on.

''Damn..'', Arno let out as he jumped after Axe. That wasn't the plan, but they were obviously going to have to improvise. They were now both fighting with the civilians, giving them hope, taking out thrice as many Templars as the civilians have in the past half an hour. Arno was mad that Axe compromised the plan, but now was no time to keep thinking about such petty things when they had to stop a catastrophe threatening the whole town. Axe sliced, twisted and turned, tossed and pushed his axe every way possible. His mind went into various places while he was fighting, which was weird because usually this type of fight requires a great amount of focus. Amazingly, the first thing he thought after he smashed his weapon into a Templar's stomach was - where is Ice? He didn't know why he thought of this, of _him_ specifically. Why didn't he think about Green, or Arno? 

''Where is...'', he thought to himself, turning and spinning, trying to catch Arno's hood in his eyes. Finally, he did. Axe was relieved; Arno was still alive. Well, for now. Right as Arno killed a soldier, another one was about to stuff his back with a sword. But Arno wasn't even aware of that.

''Oh no, you won't.'', Axe squeezed through his teeth, sprinting towards the scum of a soldier that planned to do the most cowardly thing ever; attack from the back. The sword was an inch away from Arno's back, but right on time, Axe flew in, smashing the soldier down with his Phantom blade, causing Arno to turn with surprise. Axe raised his head and looked at Arno, his breath short and his face clearly annoyed. It was very unlike Axe to do something like that, that's why Arno smirked and nodded as a gratitude gesture. There was no time for additional 'thank you' notes, because the courtyard was still filled with garbage Templars.

 

* * *

 

Green was a bit faster than Ice, but Ice was definitely more careful and a better observer than Green. Their climb on the wall went worse than expected; Green managed to come across every trap the Templars made. Ice, of course, covered his face with his palm everytime that happened, because that was just what Green did; he always found trouble without even wanting to. But luckily, they managed to deal with every trap without a problem. Finally, they reached the wall room and saw that the window, through which they planned to enter, was closed. As they were both hanging on the wall, Green pushed himself away from the wall with his legs, but still had a firm grip on the wall with his hands. Right when he was going to smash the glass, Ice stretched his leg and kicked Green away from the window, kicking him right in his ribs. He got Green to let out a loud growl of pain.

''For the love of - why the hell would you do that??'', Green was confused and slightly angry, but the pain was bigger than any emotion he felt. Ice frowned and just placed a finger on his lips, shushing the trouble-making assassin. Green frowned back at him, but kept his mouth shut; turns out that a Templar approached the window after Green's growl. It took him a minute to leave. When he finally did, Ice sighed.

''You can't even do _one_ thing right, I swear to God...'', he whispered with an irritated face. He always thought of Green as the most idiotic assassin, but in a good way. He never failed to make others laugh. Ice was the youngest of them four, but Green sure took over that role with his behavior. Arno was the rolemodel to all of them basically. He had the most experience, amazing skills and incredible plan-making mind. Axe, on the other hand... Ice didn't know what to think about him. Something about that shelled man snatched his attention like nothing before. Axe rarely took his hood off, which only increased the mystery about him. But Ice was the only one to get him to talk. Anywhere, anytime, Ice was the only who could get an answer from him. Arno and Green admired that, and often asked Ice how he did it, because it was important to have an open communication in the Brotherhood, but Ice didn't know how to answer that.

''Ice? Hey, Earth to Ice!'', Green was basically yelling. Ice snapped out of it and shushed Green with his finger again, producting a loud 'shh' sound. Green frowned, pointing upwards, basically asking if they'll climb over the wall first and _then_ attack the wall rooms. Ice nodded and they immediately started climbing again. Finally reaching the top, they hopped on the first window edge, grabbing it with their hands, now hanging off of them. When they made sure they were stable on the wall, they both turned their heads to face the angry mob below them.

''Oh God...'', Ice unknowingly commented on the bloodshed in front of his eyes. Green gasped and suddenly started to turn his head everywhere. Ice looked at him, realising he's looking for someone.

''A-Arno... And Axe, where are they?'', Green said, his voice filled with worry, but it was obvious that he tried to conceal it. Ice's chest got tighter; that's right, Axe and Arno were still down there. Were they alive, were they okay? Until he sees them on their feet fighting, he won't know for sure.

''Wait... There they are!'', Green announced, pointing his finger at the center of the raging civilian mob. Ice looked at the way Green pointed and saw Arno's blue coat spinning and flying, following his movements perfectly, while Axe was only a few meters away from him, slashing and slicing any Templar that got in his way. His chest felt lighter when he saw Axe was unharmed.

''Thank God, he's fine...'', Ice whispered unknowingly. Green heard him and raised his eyebrow, face filled with confusion. Ice noticed his look and immediately felt his cheeks burn up, but thankfully, his hood kept that fact hidden.

''I-I meant, _they're_ fine...'', he tried to get out of it, but he still earned himself a laugh from Green. ''What? Shut up and-and focus on the important stuff here!'' Ice said, frowning.

''Alright, lover boy...'', Green said and turned to the mob again, focusing on Arno and Axe. As Ice was getting ready to throw something back at him, Green frowned and waved his hand to Ice to stop talking.

''Arno... Arno, watch your back!!'', Green screamed as he noticed the soldier behind him. Ice twitched and turned his head to see what was happening. Luckily, Axe flew in with his blade and slammed the soldier into the floor.

''Oh thank God...'', Green said after witnessing Axe's perfect timing. However, that wasn't the end of it. As Axe was still crouching on the floor, his blade stuck into the soldier's throat, another Templar soldier appeared with a gun in his hands, running exactly towards Axe's back, aiming to stab him with the knife add-on. Ice almost let go of the building out of fear, but he knew that he couldn't make it in time to save him by foot.

''AXE, TURN THE FUCK AROUND!'', Ice yelled, not caring if the Templar inside the wall would hear him or not; but Axe still wasn't turning around. Ice's heart was beating incredibly fast now, his mind screaming in anger that he can't so anything useful at the moment. But as he clenched his free fist in anger, he felt a cold metal piece of something; it was his own Phantom blade, and he completely forgot he had it. It was a new thing for him, Arno gave it to him two days ago when they were preparing for the mission. He straightened up and let go of the wall, maintaining perfect balance on the tight flat edge of the wall window. He raised his hand and clenched his fist to activate the blade thrower. It was all so very quick. He leaned his chin on his arm and aimed for the perfect shot; the Phantom twitched and sent off a small blade. It flew over the whole mob and landed right into its target; the soldier behind Axe. The soldier crashed down, dropping his gun right in front of Axe.

 

* * *

 

 

Arno's hasty reaction made Axe realise there was something behind him. He immediately started turning around and, right as Arno started running towards the something that was behind him, he heard a loud slashing noise. When he finally turned, he saw a soldier with a tiny blade in his back, falling down to the ground. Both Arno and Axe looked at the direction from which the blade came from; Ice and Green were both smiling like idiots, but as soon as they noticed they were being watched, they both put a poker-face on. Ice's hand was still up, though, so it was obvious he was the one who shot it. Axe kept his eyes on Ice, and right as he saw his face expression change, he couldn't help but laugh, which was unusual for him. Only Ice managed to pull out such reactions from him. He didn't know why, but he just went with the feeling inside of him. He bowed down and gracefully raised his hand up, gesturing him as if he was taking his hat off. He couldn't tell what Ice's expression was, because he seemed like he froze on the spot. But as Axe straightened up, he noticed Arno was grinning like mad next to him. And he was pretty sure the grin wasn't intended for Ice. He kicked Arno in his shoulder, snapping him out, pointing at the rest of the Templar soldiers. Arno nodded and started running towards the wall again. Axe followed him, both smashing into the wall and climbing it with incredible speed and skill. Axe reached the top first, and as he did, he turned to give his hand to Arno. That was also unlike him; he usually went with the policy 'take care of yourself'. But somehow, Axe changed. All he cared about was getting his Brothers out alive. Getting Ice out alive. He always liked him as a guy. Ice was the youngest, and that was ridiculous to Axe. Being the youngest means that you're automatically being taken care of. Well, that wasn't the case with the Brothers. This was really 'take care of yourself policy'. But Axe couldn't do that with Ice, no matter that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Axe always felt... _responsible_ for him, but he could've sworn there's more to it than just responsibility. 

Finally, both Arno and Axe were on the top of the wall now, crouching, observing the situation.

''Now we wait..'', Arno said, and they kept silent for a few seconds before Arno spoke again, still focused on the mob. ''Turns out the plan worked out perfectly, considering someone ruined it from the start.''

Axe looked at Arno and frowned. Arno sighed, also with a frown, and turned his head towards Axe.

''Why did you do that anyway? You could've destroyed everything.''

''Well I didn't. End of story.'', Axe looked away.

''Listen, this plan included an enormous amount of people, and if something went wrong, a lot of them could've d-'', Arno started, but was interrupted by Axe's sharp look.

''You think I don't know that? The reason why I jumped in there is _because_ the plan involved too many people. So many people died while we did nothing. And we could've stopped it. Not everything, but a big part of it.'', he said, his voice filled with bitterness. Arno closed his mouth and turned back to the mob, not saying a word.

 

* * *

 

 

Axe's gesture affected Ice very much; seeing him smile like that AND salute him like that... Ice's body was slightly trembling, but he still kept it cool. Axe can't see him react like that. Right when Ice couldn't hold his emotions under control, Axe finally turned around to look at Arno. Ice did the same thing, except it was much eaiser to function normally now, when all the weird sensations were gone. Arno's face was covered in a big grin. Ice tried to look closely to what he was grinning, but then he realised he wasn't the only one with such a grin on his face; he truned his head and saw Green return the look to Arno. Ice raised and eyebrow and laughed.

''And then I'm the lover boy?'', he said, his eyebrow still up. Green looked at him and turned red. Ice laughed again because he went through the exact same thing a few minutes ago.

''Just forget about it, let's go.'', Green was serious now. Ice smirked and grabbed the wall again, jumping up through the window, and kicking the hell out of Templar soldiers. They both jumped into the room and cleaned it out in no time. There were only two soldiers left to deal with, but the boys knew what the next step of the plan was.

''Green, where's the smoke bomb?? I had it in my pocket!'', Ice was yelling as he fought a Templar. Green finished his opponent off, and turned to Ice.

''Oh, I have it, you dropped it before while we were on the roof. I'll throw it, don't worry.''

Ice finally killed the Templar. ''Na ah, give it back. This all has to go perfectly smooth, I don't want any complications.'', he said as he stretched his hand out, waiting for the bomb.

''Do you really think I'm that dumb? I know how to throw a bloody smoke bomb!'', Green was insulted, but use to it. Ice turned red again, but this time out of anger and impatience.

''We don't have the freaking time, now _give me the bomb_!!!'', Ice's voice was never so rough. But they really couldn't waste any second, because Axe and Arno were waiting for the bomb, which was their queue. Green frowned and took the bomb out of his pocket, placing it into Ice's hand. Ice sighed and nodded.

''Thank you. Now let's move it already!'', he said, running towards the window and jumping out, Green doing the same thing. Ice landed on a wooden platform, while Green headed straight for the Templar scum. Ice triggered the bomb and swung his hand, throwing the bomb down, right in the middle of the courtyard. The place filled up with smoke in no time. This was it, Ice thought. This was where the plan either goes right or wrong. Green and him are supposed to kill the most of Templars, so that Axe and Arno could jump down right on time to create the element of surprise. That's how it was; Ice was sneaking around, silent as a mouse, quickly ending the Templars' lives one by one, while Green was doing an amazing combination of blade-fighting and guns. As Ice smashed the last one to the ground, he got up and, together with Green, started walking towards the three commanders. They were cowering next to a small platform filled with gun powder, and they grabbed a lit stick, threatning to light it all up and blow everything away. Ice and Green just stood there, a few meters away from them. They didn't do a thing. Right as the commander thought he was getting the advantage over the Assassins, Axe and Arno blazed down, each on one commander, leaving only the one holding the stick. Axe's presence made Ice feel warm around his heart; he hated to admit to himself, but there might be something more in him than just the 'brotherly love' they all have for each other. He didn't even know it, but he smiled, and didn't take the smile off of his face until Arno approached the commander. The commander seamed very scared; Arno _did_ approach him with his Phantom blade sticking out, heading right for the commander's face, but with a slight smirk on his face, Arno just retrieved the blade back in and grabbed the stick, immediately turning the small fire out. The commander's face was priceless; he exactly knew what was coming now. Both Arno and Axe turned away, joining the other two. Suddenly, each of them took their own path on the wall in front of them, all of them using great speed to climb. Right as they disappeared out of the commander's eyes, the gates crashed; the mob was here, armed and dangerous, and only one helpless Templar left.

 

* * *

 

 

Arno and Axe were still waiting for their queue. After many minutes of waiting, the smoke finally appeared. Arno stood up, but Axe was still crouching.

''Alright, this is us.'', Arno said, turning his head to Axe. ''Get up, come on.''

Axe still had his poker face on, and he just stood up without and expression. Arno frowned at his indifference, but he didn't want to start anything now because they didn't have time for it. The smoke cleared out a bit, and the two side commanders were now visible.

''I'm going to attack the right one, and you take the left. Then I'll just-'' Arno started again, but Axe didn't listen.

''Just jump already.'', Axe growled and jumped off of the wall. Arno watched him jump with rage, but did so himself non-the-less. They both crashed right onto their targets. Axe stabbed his commander right in the neck, immediately getting up after that. He threw a look at the two younger assassins in front of him; they were both fine. Ice was fine, he looked unharmed. Axe felt a slight smile cross his face. But right as he heard the sound of fire going out, he turned to see if Arno is done, and they both walked towards the rest of the boys. They spread out, each taking his part of the wall to climb, because the mob was angry and was about to penetrate the door any second. By the time they did, the boys were high up on the roof of Notre-Dame, gazing at the destroyed Paris. But it was worth it; now the people finally got some justice. The revolution was successful.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in their hideaway house, they were now taking their gear off, finally getting a chance to rest. Arno was still raging about Axe's behaviour, and it was very visible. But the person who saw it best was Axe himself.

''What's your problem?'', asked Axe while taking his coat off. His half long brown hair fell out of the hood and touched his shoulders. Both Ice's and Green's attention was caught by that question. But when Ice raised his look, Axe's appearence was... better than ever. His beard made his jawline more visible, while his long hair just made him look... Ravishing. Ice knew he had to pull it together, because that's not something that everyone accepts; love between two men. Although Green was joking about it earlier that day, so he might approove it. But what was he thinking, this was never going to happen. Arno turned around and faced Axe. 

''What my  _problem?_ My problem is you. You almost destroyed the whole mission today. You disobeyed and did things that only suited you.'', Arno said, but didn't yell, although anger was apparent in his voice. Axe raised an eyebrow. 

''But I didn't destroy the mission. And I didn't disobey. The only thing I did out of order was save your life.'', he replied, crossing his hands. Ice gulped, because he knew where this was going. Green was now at caution, in case a fight breaks out.

''So you save my life once and now you can do what ever you want?'', Arno's voice was getting louder.

''Arno, you-'', Ice tried to stop it, but got interrupted by Arno himself.

''No no, I want to hear what he has to say!'', he said, taking a step closer to Axe, who was merely standing there with his hands crossed.

''I'm not gonna fight you, Arno. I did nothing wrong. And the plan worked out perfectly. I don't see what the problem is.'', Axe said. Arno opened his mouth to, apparently, yell back at him, but Ice beat him to it. 

''The problem is that he worries that it will happen again and, this time, screw everything up for real. Now that's settled. Please, don't discuss this any further, it won't do any good. We're alive and Paris is satisfied. Okay?'', Ice said with his calming voice. Axe shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a window bench. Ice turned to Green and gestured with his head to take Arno outside to calm him down. Green nodded and opened the door.

''Hey Arno, I'm gonna go look for a good bakery. You coming?'', Green said, with a soothing tone. Arno took a deep breath and turned to Green, simply walking towards him without saying a word. Ice nodded to Green as a sign of gratitude right before Green closed the door. When there was finally silence, Ice came over to the window and stood right in front of Axe. 

''Why do you want a fight so much?'', he asked him, crossing his arms too. Axe raised his look; he was quite surprised.

''I don't. I just want everything out in the open, without hiding anything. If he had a problem with something, he could've said so, so that I know what not to do next time.'', Axe simply replied, his voice calm and deep. Ice tried to keep it together, because hearing him speak in this voice wasn't easy.

''Well... You could've done it a bit nicer. You almost got into a fight with him.'', Ice said, frowning a bit. Axe grinned.

''Nah. I knew I could count on you to settle everything down.'', he said with a grin on his face, not taking his eyes off of Ice's. Ice, of course, melted on the spot.

''W-what?'', he was insecure to what this meant. But Axe didn't reply. Atleast not with words. He got up and wrapped his strong arms around Ice, stuffing his face in Ice's neck. Butterflies weren't even close to what he was feeling in that moment. His face turned red, his body got tight, but the sensation in his chest was amazing. But that wasn't the end of it. Axe pulled back but still held his hands on Ice's shoulders. That changed quickly; suddenly his hands were on Ice's hips, and their lips were clashed together. Ice flew his eyes wide open, not believing this is happening. Axe was very gentle, the way he touched Ice's body was completely unexpected for a brute with an axe for his weapon. And his kiss was soft like a cloud. Ice couldn't help but give in; he raised his hands and cupped Axe's face, closing his eyes as well. This was a moment he wanted to be stuck in for the rest of his life. All the success they did that day didn't bring him as much happiness as this did. Ice was sure now; there was _definitely_ something more than just 'Brotherhood bond' there.

Boy, was he glad that was true.


End file.
